


Sonic text fic

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Anyways, Asexual Silver the Hedgehog, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GANGS? MAYBE? UNDECIDED, Hurt/Comfort, I promise I dont fetishize trans people i am just trans and mentally ill, M/M, Non-Binary E-123 Omega, Non-binary Espio the Chameleon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Trans Blaze the Cat, Trans Miles "Tails" Prower, Trans Rouge the Bat, Trans Shadow the Hedgehog, Trans Silver the Hedgehog, Trans Sonic the Hedgehog, Unhealthy Relationships, ah yes coffee shop trope? mayhaps, but anyways, but im not funny, i like to write actual things and for certain things i kinda need to oops, im relishing in the fact that i can tag whatever the hell i want and it shows, inspired by another work, kind of, mostly - Freeform, text fic, trans Amy Rose, which is no longer a text fic i believe, with flavor? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower, E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Sonic text fic

**Sonic says fuck you** : i am fucking  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : fucking photosynthosising  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : rn  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : and not in the good way

 **Tails:** what the fuck

 **Sonic says fuck you:** language, dear ol brother o'mine

 **Hammer time:** what is that even supposed to mean sir

 **Fuckles:** i dont understand your complicated words

 **Tails** : knuckles do you know what photosynthesis is  
 **Tails** : also Sonic you spelt it wrong

 **Sonic says fuck you** : hush now  
 **Sonic says fuck you:** i am livid

 **Hammer time** : explain

 **Sonic says fuck you** : why do i work in a coffee shop  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : ok so like im chilin right  
 **Sonic says fuck you:** straight vibin yk  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : makin coffee

 **Tails** : pls get on with it  
 **Tails** : also knuckles?

 **Sonic says fuck you** : this couple comes in right. its chill, theyre gay, im chillin, they get their drinks n its cool  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : and then suddenly? the tall guy starts yellin at the little guy and im like woahhhh, chill  
 **Sonic says fuck you** : so like the good man i am i get involved yk, and polietly ask this big intimidatimg man to fuck off and stop yelling we're in public amd also thats toxic as shit yk  
 **Sonic says fuck** : n the lil guy looked scared as shit  
 **Sonic says fuck** : the big guy then goes and gets up in my face and he's 6 somethin whilw im 5'11 and he's just a helluva lot bigger than me, and then this other guy gets up from another table, n he's tall as well but not big, but this motherfucker looks scary as shit  
 **Sonic says fuck** : looks like he's killed a guy  
 **Sonic says fuck:** he then gets involved, right, getting the big guy out of my face  
 **Sonic says fuck:** think i mighta fell in love right then damn  
 **Sonic says fuck:** so the big guy gets all mad n yells some more, and then grabs the lil guy and just storms out

 **Hammer time:** yikes

 **Tails:** why do people think coffee shops are a place to cause a scene

 **Sonic says fuck:** i need a new job  
 **Sonic says fuck:** but i am holding onto the hope that the tall scary nice man will come back and i can thank him because he just left aftr that

 **Hammer time:** why must you be like this

 **Sonic says fuck you:** im in love

 **Tails:** you're not

 **Sonic says fuck you:** :[


End file.
